Weight belts are commonly worn by underwater divers for offsetting buoyancy of the diver and of scuba equipment and the like either worn or carried by the diver for use underwater.
Weight belts of the type referred to above are most commonly formed with a belt of webbing or the like secured about the diver's waist by an adjustable buckle and large solid weights formed from lead or the like held in place along the length of the belt so that the weights are arranged about the diver's waist in use.
More recently, soft weight belts have been developed which are generally elongated cylinders of different lengths for different divers. The cylinders are secured about the diver's waist and include means for filling the cylinder with diving weights.
Other prior art configurations for securing weights on underwater divers have been used particularly in combination with scuba gear or the like. In such arrangements, the diving weights can be attached directly to the scuba gear, for example an air tank so that the diving weights are supported on the diver along with other scuba equipment by conventional harness arrangements for the scuba gear.
It has been discovered that none of these prior art designs for diver's weight belts permits the diver to wear the weight belt either with or without different types of scuba gear for example while, at the same time, having the weight belt designed for greater versatility and maximum comfort for the diver. Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a diver's weight belt for meeting those requirements.